


Speeding Mind Readers part 2

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is lame, You worry a lot. Wanda and Vision sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speeding Mind Readers part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read part one because part two won't make sense.

"Pietro!"You walked into the Avengers common room where the speedster was lounging on the couch. Steve looked up from the milk he was drinking and almost spit out out.

"Y/N where are your clothes?!" You held the towel around you tighter. "That's what I was going to ask him." Pietro looked up and started laughing. "Give me back my clothes!" You stomped your feet. "Why can't you just go get more from your room?" Steve asked eating a cookie and trying to avoid eye contact, "he's got my key" you glared at Pietro. 

Pietro got up and shrugged "I think you look beautiful like that" you felt a wind and he was gone. 

All of a sudden Steve's shield came flying over with his shirt. You squealed but managed to catch it. "Steve! What the hell!" he refused to look your way. You looked down and noticed your towel was gone. You shrieked and pulled his shield to your chest. 

"Uh Steve," you blushed darkly. "You mind holding it up so I can change?" Steve nodded and walked over taking the shield from your hands "sorry you had to see that" you quickly put on the shirt and smoothed it out. 

Steve snickered. "it's alright, it's only a body. You should see if you can borrow something from Nat since Wanda is out on her date" you stood on your tip toes and kissed the soldiers cheek. "Thanks Stevie" you padded out of the room and walked down to Natasha's praying she was in. 

 

Natasha answered the door and took in your appearance "late night with the cap?" she smirked. You rolled your eyes and walked in. "No, Pietro just took my clothes and locked me out of my room" you grabbed a bra from her dresser and put it on. 

"You know my pants don't fit you right?" She got a package of clean underwear out and handed you a pair. You sighed and put it on "that's the problem with having a bigger butt than you. I'll just stick with Steve's shirt, I've got nothing else."

You put your hair up in a messy bun, you didn't mean for it to be messy you just couldn't make a neat one to save your life. Natasha handed you a pair or ankle socks. "Aren't you and Quicksilver dating?" She sat on her bed and watched you look in the mirror. "He hasn't made a move on me since we kissed" you sighed. "I think he forgot to be honest, I guess i really didn't mean anything to him" you smiled sadly and thanked her for letting you borrow her bra.

You were walking back to the common room when you heard the lyrics "talk dirty to me". You ran and slid into the room and started dancing with Sam and Tony. The two men laughed and watched you dancing around. Pietro was watching from a corner, you hadn't even noticed him when you came sliding in, you were just completely into the song. 

When the song was over you flopped down on the couch and laughed. "Having fun there are we?" Tony sipped his Starbucks. You nodded and reached for his drink. "Yeah no" he shook his head. You made your eyes as big as they could get "please Tony Wony" he rolled his eyes and handed you the cup. "You're lucky I like you" he walked out of the room. Falcon sat next to you and put his arm over your shoulder. " so I was thinking, if you're free we should go see a movie" you sipped the coffee and thought about it "yeah I think I'm fr-" just then Pietro zoomed over and picked you up 

"She's not free tonight, sorry" he ran off holding you tightly and stopped at the balcony. 

You gasped as he set you down and laid on a lawn chair. "What the hell was that!" You gripped your coffee tightly. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Pietro answer me!" You snapped he sighed and opened his eyes. 

"Have you ever wanted something you knew you could never have? Something that was so close but you knew if you had that thing that it couldn't possibly be happy?" You watched him sit up "do you know what it's like living in a room next to you, hearing you cry when you're sad, hearing you laugh when Wanda tells you something funny. Watching you come home frustrated after dates because all they wanted was in your pants or to meet the Avengers? When you sing in your showers and dance around your room in your towel." You looked down quietly, you didn't know what to say, you Didn't Think He Paid That close attention to you. "You'll never know how I feel about you because I'm too much of a coward to tell you" he stood up and walked over to you. "I didn't forget that kiss" he smiled slightly "it was my first kiss that actually meant something and I never wanted to let go" he grabbed your hands and looked into your eyes "just forget everything I've said after this okay? It never happened" he gently kissed your cheek and ran away.

 

You decided to sleep in Steve's room that night. Wanda was back but you didn't feel right talking to her about it because she was just so happy and you didn't want her worrying. You told Steve everything and he sat and listened intently. Sometimes it was nice having an old man around. He laid next to you and you laid your head on his chest.

"Well" he started, "I think you should tell him how you feel, he's probably feeling vulnerable right now and a little heart broken. It's obvious you love him. The way you two go back and forth, or when it's quiet and you curl up with him and he tells you stories" you blushed and Steve smiled "yeah I've overheard him a couple times. I think it's what you should do" you thought about it for a bit and smiled "thanks Stevie even your old people knowledge comes in handy" he rolled his eyes. "Shut up and go to sleep" you giggled and kissed his cheek " night cap" you buried your face in his chest and he shut off the light "night kid" 

The next morning you put on the outfit that started it all. The floral print summer dress and pink flats. 

You went to his door and knocked. He answered the door and you weren't prepared for what you saw. Pietro had messy hair that you were just dying to run your fingers through. He had on his boxers and was pulling a hoodie over his head. "whkajjt del yocne majfl" you looked puzzled "say what now?" 

He finished pulling it down and ran his hand through his hair. "I said what do you need" you looked down and started playing with your hands

"Well, I'd like to ask you out on a date" he stared at you

"A what"

You looked up in his eyes "Pietro Maximoff I am asking you out on a date. I love you and I'm not going to let us waste one more day" you put your hands on your hips

"now go get dressed we're going to the park" he slowly closed his door, you felt your heart drop, what If he decided he wanted to stay away from you again? You didn't think you'd be able to handle that again. Not after you knew he loved you. His door Flew open and he picked you up and ran downstairs. "What are we waiting for?" He smiled wide and dragged you out the door.

 

You and Pietro were strolling through the park hand in hand, it was beautiful out and you couldn't be more happy. You stopped on a bridge to watch some ducklings swimming. "Y/N?" Pietro asked while staring out over the pond. You looked at him "yes Pietro" you smiled softly when he turned towards you. 

"Will you be mine?" He asked quietly, "will you be mine to hold at night and to sing in the shower with?" You laughed and nodded "of course I will speedy" he cupped your face and gave you a slow passionate kiss.

Suddenly you heard a slow clap coming from the bushes. Clint and Natasha stood up "IT ONLY TOOK YOU YEARS AND YEARS AND YEARS" Clint rolled his eyes and shouted. You stopped "but I haven't know you guys for years" he shrugged and walked away. Natasha shook her head and followed him. Pietro watched them leave "where they following us?" He questioned. All of a sudden his phone buzzed, a text from Clint.

"Bet you didn't see that coming"


End file.
